The Azulite Legacy
by SageUnlimited
Summary: A strange phenomenon is going on around the Smash Kingdom: Everyone's starting to revert back to the manners of their original video games.  Can they put an end to this before they all end up getting completely destroyed by their own video game rules?
1. Strangeness

A brawl story... didn't think I'd end up doing another one of these.

I own no brawl characters obviously, but if you see anyone you don't know, they're mine. Haha.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Strangeness.**

**Pikachu used Volt Tackle!**

Pikachu enveloped himself in a blue aura of electricity and propelled himself at his opponent. Lucario, with a gleam in his eye, swiftly dodged the attack, keeping this up until the blue aura warded off. "Give it up, Pikachu. You won't beat me!"

**Lucario protected itself!**

**Pikachu's attack missed!**

"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu growled at Lucario and started running in his direction, sparks flying from his cheeks. Just as soon as he was within an inch of his blue target, Lucario vanished. Pikachu came to a screeching halt and looked around in exasperation. "Pi?" He looked left and right for his target... nothing. Where the hell did he find his way to? '_Damn this language lock. Where the heck did Lucario go? He was just here... unless..."_

**Lucario used ExtremeSpeed!**

But by the time Pikachu realized this, Lucario's palm ran straight into Pikachu's back from above. In fact, probably 100 palms were executed in that second Lucario was over him. "Too slow." Once Lucario landed back on his feet, Pikachu turned and glared at the smirking fighting Pokémon. "Pi... pi... pikachu..." was all the electric mouse Pokémon could utter before he collapsed onto the ground. '_Darn... I can't move... I guess it's over.'_

**Pikachu fainted!**

"And that's a wrap, you two!" Red walked from the viewing area into the arena to pick up the weary Pikachu from the ground. "Who'd have thought that Tabuu would let us use this place as a Pokémon battle simulator?"

"I thought our goal was to get _away _from that battling junk," Lucario said as he headed for the door. "That battling stuff was getting annoying. Can you believe they made me a steel-type? STEEL? You have any idea how the fights with my buddy Machamp ended up?" Red shrugged in confusion. "Not well. You try being one-hit knocked out by a Focus Punch." With that said, Lucario was out.

"Good point... oh well. Let's get you up to your room, Pikachu," Red said, while closing the door and carrying Pikachu in his arms. "Then again, if they kept paralysis in the sims, you'd probably would have won." As soon as he got to Pikachu's... rather yellow room, Red laid him on the bed and walked out. "Oh my, I'm going to be late for my meeting! I heard there's supposed to be a new black guy and a white girl this time... or was it a guy named Black, and a girl named White...? Eh, oh well. Time to catch some new Pokémon!" And with the widest grin on his face, Red left the Smash House Mansion Complex (long name, yes...) to attend his Trainers' Meeting.

* * *

"So Mario, why do you care so much for the Princess anyways?"

"To be honest, Bowser, it's the money." Bowser and Mario were playing chess in the park while the children were out playing kickball with others. It was actually a pretty even match. "I mean, don't get me wrong, saving her from all sorts of stuff is pretty easy. But I mean, come on dude: She's a legendary princess, she's associated with all of these legendary weird-ass things, and to top it off, she's PURE! Do you have any idea how much the kingdom would pay for that? Checkmate, by the way."

Bowser gritted his teeth as he looked for a way out. When he found it, he moved his piece. "Yeah, well I'm just saying. I'm tired of being portrayed as the bad guy all the time. I came to this whole Smash Brothers thing to get away from being the main bad guy, ya know?"

Mario thought for a second, and moved another piece. "I hear ya. That's exactly why Donkey Kong quit the Mario business all those years ago."

Bowser's eyes went back to the chessboard and scanned it. He moved another piece, and when content, smiled. "Check. All I'm saying is that I hate being the idiot bad guy all the time. Is it too much to ask to not be so damn clueless in every game?"

"I guess. Ever since Brawl came out, we've all been reverting back to our old styles of playing again. All DK does is throw barrels now, Sonic just runs all over the place destroying everything and grabbing floating rings... hell, even Ness has problems now." Mario moves his chess piece.

"What kind of problems?"

"Every time he gets in a fight, he can't see himself anymore and he goes into some sort of high. It's probably all the Mushrooms he's been eating. It's actually pretty freakin' funny."

Bowser moves another piece. "Ya know, I've noticed the same thing. I was fighting that Snake guy just the other day on Shadow Moses Island, and as soon as I KO'd him, I heard some guy go 'Snake? Snake? SNAAAAAAAAAKE!' It's quite annoying at times."

"I'd figure. I wonder what's going on with our video games now." Mario moves another piece. "Checkmate."

"WHAT?" Bowser frantically looks around the board, but it was no use. He was cornered. "Aw, dammit! You alway win at this game. I guess that Chessmaster game was a bunch of bull."

Soon after the game ended, the two heard an explosion from the kickball field. With that, Lucas, Ness, Toon Link, and the Ice Climbers came running as fast as they could. As Mario and Bowser looked behind them, they saw a bunch of angry little children running towards them, most of them blackened with soot from the explosion. Of course, parents also followed with the children. As the van was still several yards away, the brawlers had no choice but to run for it.

Bowser took no time to ask, "What in the HELL did you guys do?"

"Well... one of the kids called Ness a wimp..., so he was going to eat a Super Mushroom... to grow and kick the ball really high...," the timid blonde stopped talking to take a breath, then continued. "But then he got all weird... and thought he was getting attacked by an armadillo... and blew up the ball using PK Fire... then attacked all the kids because he thought they were sharks..."

Mario and Bowser, both with strange looks on their faces, turned to face each other while running. "OK, Mario, I take it back, this really isn't funny anymore. LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

**Later that evening...**

The house's conference room was full of angry brawlers that night. In fact, the rage in each smasher was so intense, that some of them started fighting each other. Out of a few of them, some of their complaints could be heard: "My energy tanks are all missing!" "Why do I pass out after six freakin' hits?" 'Who's turning me back into a freakin' scaredy-cat?" (Kudos to anyone that knows who those three are.)

Tabuu, being too busy to enter the main building, simply appeared on the big screen in the room. When he saw the uproar that was occurring before him, he inhaled and shouted, "**SILENCE!**"

And as commanded, there was silence.

**"Now, I've heard of a few issues around the area with some of you. What seems to be the problem?"**

Kirby stood up from his seat with an angry look, but had an odd look to him. Instead of his usual pink self, he was completely black with white eyes. "Well for one, we're all starting to go back to our old methods of video games! I mean, LOOK AT ME! I swallowed Mr. Game and Watch and this is what happened!"

**"Indeed, it does appear that you swallowed him."** Tabuu then looked around the room in confusion. ** "But where IS Mr. Game and Watch?"**

Kirby sweatdropped. "Well, here's the thing..."

* * *

**Somewhere in another dimension...**

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- (FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-)" Mr. Game and Watch helplessly flailed his arms and legs as he floated around in some sort of twisted dimension. Last thing he remembers is fighting against Kirby and suddenly he ended up here. And so far, he has seen no way to get out of there.

Suddenly in the corner of his eye (...sure, he has eyes.), he caught his eye on a floating cake.

"...beep beep boop... (...oh well. At least he has food...)" Game and Watch couldn't argue with that, so he waved his arm trying to grab the cake and near swallowed it whole. Right now all GW was thankful for was that Kirby swallows his food whole.

* * *

"So... yeah."

Everyone was speechless at first, but eventually, Meta-Knight simply said, "Who cares? It's just Game and Watch."

And soon after that, everyone basically started casually talking about how much of a jerk Game and Watch apparently was, and how he was arguably one of the worst characters and all that.

Tabuu decided to silence the room once more. **"Despite the dislike of Mr. Game and Watch, it is still our duty as fellow brawlers to rescue him." **Everybody groaned at this, but Tabuu sighed and silenced the room again. ** "I know, you all hate him, but we must rescue him. It's in your ***whispers*** contracts..."**

Everyone looked over at Tabuu with a somewhat concerned look. "What?"

**"Nothing. Anyways, we need to make preparations to venture into Kirby's stomach. Team Starfox shall prepare a ship to be launched into Kirby's stomach. Everyone else, assemble items that may be beneficial to the mission. This mission shall begin..."**

Everyone nodded and started to get up to leave.

**"...next chapter."**

"...F%$..."

* * *

Kinda short, I know, but I haven't done this in a long time, and I'm STILL used to script format. x.x

But anyways, just read and review please. :D


	2. Journey to the Center of Kirby

A brawl story... didn't think I'd end up doing another one of these.

I own no brawl characters obviously, but if you see anyone you don't know, they're mine. Haha.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Journey to the Center of Kirby**

The changes to the Smash Mansion... wherever the hell they lived got even worse as time progressed. Fox and Falco were too busy preparing the Arwings for the voyage into Kirby to do much of anything else, but everyone else felt the sting of reverting back to their games. Since Ness and Lucas were eventually stuck in their little 'drug high', Link was in charge of getting items from Onett that they may have needed.

Unfortunately, things didn't go as well as he'd hope.

"You've got to be kidding me... It's past this house and I can't get over it... son of a BITCH!"

Yes, Link made the unfortunately-dumb choice in trying to go to the Onett Drug Store... without the ability to jump.

"Dammit, if only there was a crate or something around... then I can at least climb up to the roof. Aw man, why did I let Toon Link borrow my hookshot?" So Link looked all around for a crate, but there were none around that he could get to. And with a quick thought and a groan of pure disdain, he realized that he had to improvise with his new handicap...

**WHAM!**

And just like that, Link was launched into the air and over the roof by a oncoming bus. Because Link's health system kicked in during mid-hit, he only suffered 8 hearts of damage out of his 20. He also noticed how much it hurt compared to usual. "**MOTHER OF TABUU, THAT STUNG!**" As he got up, he wanted to look around for a heart container, but gave up the idea when he heard the honking of another car coming and quickly ran inside.

Once inside, Link walked up to the counter with two older gentlemen behind it and started to pull out a list. "Excuse me, I'd like to buy some... let's see... five cold remedies and... a yo-yo."

One of the men smiled and grabbed the items from beneath the counter. "Nice selection sir, that'll be $139."

Link's face nearly turned blue once the shopkeeper said that. "**$139!** The hell are those cold remedies made out of anyways? **Great Fairy Dust?**"

"Umm, Great what, sir?"

"Nevermind. Just... here." Link pulled out a silver rupee and a purple rupee from his wallet and handed them over. "This should be enough, right?"

The shopkeepers both just started staring at Link like he was stupid. "Excuse me, but we can't accept these... rocks."

"Rocks? No, no, these are rupees. You know... currency? This silver one is worth 100 of them and this purple one is worth 50, I believe."

"The shopkeeper didn't change his expression. "Sir, that may be the case in your land, but here in Eagleland, we only take cold, hard cash."

Link's face fell. "What! But all I have are rupees though! How am I POSSIBLY going to get this... cash stuff?"

"Well, conveniently last year, they built a new bank up the street from here. I'm sure you can have them exchange some of your 'rupees' for our kind of money." The elder shopkeeper pointed in the direction of the new bank up the street. "Just get some cash and come back, and we'll happily give you the items you want."

Link sighed, but he really didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He reluctantly thanked the shopkeepers and walked out of the store. "Ok then. I'll just go to the bank and... wait... NO, IT'S PAST THIS HOUSE..." Link once again had forgotten that he can't jump anymore.

And then he heard the familiar honking of an 18-wheeled truck heading his way. "Oh FU-"

* * *

**A few hours later...**

* * *

Preparations of the Arwings were nearly complete as Fox and Falco began putting the final touches on them. Using various items grabbed by the other brawlers from their worlds, they souped up the Arwings to enhance offensive and defensive ability.

"NEXT!" Falco was calling in brawlers one at a time to carefully bring the items they brought in for the voyage. "Mario. Did you get the fire flowers?"

"Yeah, but my God, it was horrible." Mario cringed as he handed over the bag of fire flowers to Falco. "I went to shake the Koopa's hand for these, and suddenly I just fell over dead! What made it worse was when we passed that Spiny neighborhood..."

"That's nice, Mario. I'm glad you made it out alive, but we're kinda busy right now." Falco began to push a very traumatized Mario out of the room. "Perhaps you should go take a rest."

Mario, still shaken, starts staggering away. "So... many of them..."

"NEXT!" The next person to walk in was Donkey Kong. "Ah, Donkey Kong. Did you get those Golden Bananas I asked for?"

Donkey Kong nods his head as Falco catches eye of the balloons that Donkey Kong is holding. "Ummm... what's with the balloons?"

"Lives. Donkey Kong need lives. No balloons means no living for Donkey Kong!" Donkey Kong grabbed hold of Falco and brought him face-to-face with himself. "NO LIVING FOR DONKEY KONG!"

Falco would have responded to that, but DK here accidentally headbutted him once he grabbed the now-unconscious pilot bird. Fox only looked over and sighed. "Thanks for the bananas, DK. That'll be all." As Donkey Kong took his leave and left an unconscious Falco on the floor, Fox decided to call the next person in. "NEXT!"

No one came...

"NEXT!"

Still no answer...

"**NEXT!**"

"I'M COMING, DAMMIT!"

Fox waited for a while until he started to hear a rather annoying beeping sound. "The heck? What is that?"

As the beeping got louder, the mystery figure stepped into the room: A badly bruised up Link holding a bag of items. "I'm here. Now where the hell do I put these?"

"Whoa, man. What happened to you?" Fox pulled out a fairy from his pocket and threw it at Link, effectively healing a few of the cuts and bruises, not to mention stopping that obnoxious beeping. "You look like you got hit by a-" His sentence was forcefully stopped when Link grabbed him by the collar and gave a VERY scary death glare.

"Don't. You. **DARE.**" Link said all of this while gritting his teeth. After about 3 seconds, Link started to take deep breaths, and managed to calm down enough to release the very startled Fox from his grasp. "Sorry. I'm having a VERY bad day. I go to Onett to find out that I can't go around the buildings since the stage is 2-dimensional. So I had to let a CAR hit me so I could fly over to the other side!"

"W-why didn't you just use your hookshot?"

Link held his hand up. "Don't get me started. Anyways, then those bastards told me I had to go to a bank around ANOTHER building, so this TRUCK hit me. Then from then on, I've been hit by 3 more cars, robbed by some dude named Frank, and gang raped by some street gang who thought I was a girl!" Link holds his head down in shame and drops the bag of goods onto the floor. "Now, I'm going to go buy some new clothes, cut my hair, and go cry about this. I'll see you later, Fox..." And with that, Link slowly slumped back to his room. All Fox did was stare.

* * *

**The next day...**

* * *

The Arwings were finally ready and Tabuu was waiting in the garage with Fox and Falco to wish them luck on their mission. Kirby was locked in a giant clear glass container that only had one opening for the Arwings to fly though. Unfortunately, said hole was sealed to only open when an Arwing was to fly into it. Kirby hated that he couldn't eat anything until Fox and Falco successfully escaped with Game and Watch, but figured that maybe he could sneak a few things here and there.

"**I thank you two for going out to save a fellow comrade. Assuming you've made the necessary preparations, you should be fine. Snake and Sonic have taken the liberty of tying rope to the end of your Arwing so that you can return back safely from the void. Unfortunately, Sonic ran out of rings and is out trying to find more in town."**

"Understood. Fox, hand me one of those cold remedies, will ya? I've got a KILLER headache." Not only that, but a giant bruise smack dab in the middle of Falco's forehead as well. Yet, he doesn't seem to remember what happened to cause that giant bruise.

"Sure." Fox tossed over a cold remedy to Falco. "Anyways, we should get going now, Tabuu. Wish us luck!"

"**Good luck, and Godspeed."**

"What does that mean anyways?"

Tabuu shrugged. "**Heck if I know. I saw it in a movie once. Peace out, homes."** Tabuu vanished, leaving a somewhat confused Fox and Falco in the cockpits of their Arwings.

"Yeahh... anyways, Fox, let's get this started! To get that 2D walking sheet of paper from Kirby's stomach!" Falco threw his fist into the air in excitement.

Fox glanced over at Falco and smiled. "We have to say it first."

Falco sweatdropped. "What? NOW? Can't this wait 'til another time?" Fox shook his head, leading Falco to sigh. "Fine. But only once. Kirby, open your mouth." Kirby opened his mouth as wide as he could stretch it, which actually was enough to completely engulf both Arwings with a single swallow.

"Sweet. Ok, I'll start. *ahem* Who secures the land, sea and air?"

"With skill that no one else can compare..." The cockpits of both Arwings shut tight.

"The masters of somersaults and barrel rolls?"

"(This is so STUPID.) Crossing us will take huge tolls." Both of them started their engines up.

"The pilots who always come out with more?"

Falco and Fox both yelled out: "TEAM STARFOX OF STARFOX 64!" And both Arwings started accelerating fast into Kirby's gaping mouth. Needless to say, Kirby swallowed both of them whole, with just the two pieces of rope hanging out of his mouth.

"Hm... Now that I think about it... what DOES happen to everything I eat...? Huh, oh well. I'm sure they'll find out!" And with a smile, Kirby fell asleep, being locked in a giant container and all.

* * *

**Somewhere else?**

* * *

"Big brother!"

...

"BIG BROTHER!"

"Ngh.. what?"

"They're leaving, big brother."

"Mm... Leaving? ...OH! Now? Cool. Thanks for letting me know."

"Anytime, big brother."

"Now run along and go play. I've got to get ready."

A few seconds later, the "big brother" spoke again. "Maybe today's the day I finally get some information about this. This phenomenon is affecting more people by the day... I can't let this happen anymore! Today, we set off... hopefully with their help, we can end the pain..." "Big Brother" pulls out a phone and dials a number. "...Tabuu. It's been a while. ...Yes, we'll be heading there as soon as possible. ...I don't believe what I'm wearing is relevant right now, Look, can you just get our rooms ready? ...You know who this is. I've been your ally for 11 years! ...what readers? ...I don't care if they want to know who I am, they'll find out later! ...fine. They'll meet me in... later. ...yes, that's an acceptable answer. ...fine, get bitchy if you want, I'm on my way. ...NO. ...*sigh*... I love you too, Tabby Bear." *click* Idiot.

.

* * *

To be Continued.

My god, I'm REALLY rusty with this... I need to get some more practice in on this... but I hope you like it. Read and review. :D


End file.
